The present invention relates to apparatus and to a method for introducing prescribed medicinal or other fluid from outside the body into the body.
A conventional method for doing this has been by hypodermic needle injections, but this has certain disadvantages such as the pain and resulting injuries of the needle puncture to the patient from multiple punctures, especially if medicine is to be administered on numerous occasions over a long period of time.
Various types of medicinal applicators have been proposed for injecting fluid medicine into the body, but these generally rely upon skin puncture.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for introducing medicine or other fluid into a body without the need to puncture the skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus for conveniently injecting medicine or other fluid into the body on a regular or periodic basis without puncturing the skin.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus including a reservoir of medicine or other fluid for injection into the body without puncturing the skin.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus whereby general body medicine is injected into the body through an open root canal in a tooth thereby eliminating the need to puncture the skin.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a novel method and apparatus including a reservoir of medicinal fluid for controlled injections into the body.